His Secret
by Evren
Summary: Serena has a secret admirer. When her and the girls decide to go away to the hot springs for the weekend, she's surprised to find another gift. Who are they from? And why is the jerkwad acting so strangely?


A/N: I think its safe to say I've always wanted a secret admirer hehe! Hope you all enjoy it and feel warm and tingly at the end. Please review and tell me what you think.

Ev xo

* * *

Onsen

* * *

"Please Ami-chan? You need to come! Who will be there to tell us to lay off the junk food and mushy romance movies?"

Serena's cerulean eyes sparkled, thinking of all the romance movies they _would_ be watching that weekend.

Lita leaned into the palm of her hand. "You'll miss out on my baking! I'm going to make strawberry-rhubarb crisp, pineapple bread, homemade pumpkin lattes..."

"And we're all going to be about fifty pounds heavier when we get back. Maybe I should be re-thinking this trip." Rei raised an eyebrow at the girls. "I'll be right back."

As Rei swept away from their table, Ami shrugged. "I suppose a weekend away won't be too detrimental to my GPA. It's good to have a balance, right?"

Serena nodded absently, now watching Mina who was ogling a cute server balancing a tray of lattes and crumpets. He stumbled slightly and milky liquid slipped from the cups. Serena tore her eyes away from him.

"Yes and I SO need a break from this town. I can't stand -"

"Odango. You're going away and you didn't tell me?"

Lita choked on the banana bread she'd been eating as Serena's eyes narrowed. The petite blonde whirled on the tall handsome senior, her pigtails jerking erratically.

"For your information, jerkwad," The red lessened in her cheeks, "I am going away this weekend, far, far away from you. No insults, no random encounters on the streets. No run-ins with YOU!"

"Ouch, Odango. You can't go running away when the relationship is in shambles. It's all about co-mmu-nication." Darien's eyes were mischievous as he straightened his lopsided green blazer.

Serena clenched her empty milkshake glass. "This _isn't_ a relationship, jerkwad!"

Ami glanced warily up at Lita as Serena began to back Darien away from their booth, threatening him with her balled up fists. Amused, he tugged one of her blonde ponytails. Serena let out a howl of rage and darted at him with raised fists.

"Uh oh..." Ami bit her lower lip.

A busboy eyed the short blonde and ebony-haired senior, his eyebrows disappearing beneath his bushy bangs. He turned away with a dirty glass in his hand. Better to ignore the situation than become a human projectile between _those_ two.

"Erm . . . Lita, don't you think we should intervene?"

Lita shook her head and balled up the sticky plastic wrap that the banana bread had been in.

"Nope. Serena can hold her own. I've taught her some new judo moves." She flipped open her new cooking magazine. "I've always wanted to make strawberry-rhubarb crisp..."

"I meant Darien."

Ami's eyes rounded into saucers as Serena snapped a punch at Darien who deftly missed it. A group of arcaders had gathered and were cheering Serena on; most of them now used to the infamous two's battles.

"AHA!"

Ami's forehead crinkled. "Oh dear, I hope Darien is alright."

Serena sauntered back to the girls, a cheshire smile wide across her face.

"Well, that jerkwad has been dusted. Thanks for the new move, Leets."

"No problem." Lita mumbled, now eying the bushy-haired busboy who was wiping the now shining glass over and over, his attention fixated on Serena.

"Do you think he's single?"

Serena chortled. "I don't think he's the one for you."

"Is Darien alright?"

"Of course he is. I smoked him once in the stomach. He backed off, after that."

Rei rounded the corner and slid into the seat next to Ami.

"Oh Serena, Darien is smokin'! Granted he needs help in the dressing department but that can be easily fixed. I bet he would make a great boyfriend. Maybe I should go after him?" Rei smirked and flicked her ebony ponytail behind her.

"He's all yours." Serena sputtered, appalled at the thought of getting together with Darien. "He's rude, he smells, and he has the intelligence of a goldfish"

A grin played at Ami's lips. "Actually, Darien scored highest this year-"

"Yeah, yeah, but he's not like, commonsense smart. I doubt he's ever dated a girl in his life. He wouldn't know the first thing about how to treat a girl." Serena scowled. Her arms crossed in front of her pink shirt and a silvery key necklace dangled over the collar.

"Serena, where'd you get that necklace from?" Mina chirped, clearly bored with trying to get the server's attention. The server was chatting amiably to a group of rocker boys at another table and was quite unaware of the blonde's avid stalker vibes.

Serena fingered the cool silver necklace and looked up to the curious stares of her friends. What should she tell them?

"I-uh - I found it in the park actually."

Lita grinned. "So that's your cover story for now. You'll tell us about your secret admirer eventually."

"You have a secret admirer?! How come you haven't told us? I _want_ one."

"I don't have a secret admirer." Serena protested, but her gaze fell away from her friends. Did she have a secret admirer?

Yesterday evening she had been walking back from a boring study session at Rei's. Autumn chilled the air, the ground littered with crunchy leaves and twigs. Tree leaves bled into stunning foliage of reds, gold, and maroons.

Serena's gaze paused at the bottom of a crooked tree. A tiny box wrapped in lilac tissue paper rested in a groove of the old tree.

Tentatively, she glanced up and down the street. A motorcycle whizzed by, scattering leaves in its wake.

"Coast is clear." A weak chuckle escaped her cold lips. Why did she have the feeling that she was supposed to find this?

Walking closer to the tree, she felt a ripple course through her. Printed in loopy elegant writing on a card was her name. _Serena._

Her hands shook as she unwrapped the gift, careful not to tear the delicate paper. Slipping the lid off, Serena exhaled sharply. Nestled in black velvet, a silver lock and key charm winked up at her, resting on a thin sparkling chain.

The corner of her eyes watered. "Who would get this for me?" A tear slid down her cheek and her shaking hand came up to meet it.

"Earth to Serena! Come on girl, we have to go shopping for your Mum, remember?" Mina snapped a finger in front of Serena's glazed expression.

Serena grinned apologetically, warmth rushing her cheeks.

"Right! Yeah, we better get going otherwise she might blow a casket. It's that time of the month."

Lita shuddered. "Yeah, better get going before you have an angry mama."

"So meet tomorrow at the arcade around four?"

Serena nodded. "And don't forget the _Cardcaptor Sakura_ volume, Rei. I NEED some Syaoran in my life right now. He's so _hot_."

Rei clicked her red lacquered nails against the counter. "Come on, are you kidding? I don't read that kiddy manga anymore."

Lita nudged Ami with a sly grin. "So, she's admitting to reading some of the hentai stuff, huh?"

Rei blushed fiercely. "I - I didn't necessarily mean -"

Mina interrupted her with a high-pitched giggle. "Bring that too, Rei! I mean we need all the experience we can get, right?"

The four girls snapped their heads at Mina. "Experience?"

"Well...you know, through reading."

Serena began to howl with laughter.

* * *

Thankfully, classes were done for the day. Serena was now on her way to the arcade. She couldn't help her thoughts from drifting back to a question she'd been obsessing about since she'd first found the little box.

"Who could my secret admirer be?" Serena pondered.

Whistling, she reflected on the guys who were in her class. Melvin. Nope, he was with Molly.

Pause.

Serena stopped whistling.

Who else could possibly like her? It wasn't like she was super flirty with any of the other guys in her class. And all her free time was spent at the arcade but there had been zero success there.

Whenever a guy came up to her at the arcade, Darien always found it to be the opportune time to insult her, ending in a shouting match between the two. The curious guy would scurry away, probably thinking she was a crazy girl, happy to have seen her 'true colors' with Darien.

A scowl formed on her face, she didn't have a clue! "Hmmm."

Adjusting her dilapidated rabbit book bag on her back, Serena began to visualize its contents, making sure she had everything she needed.

"I've got my changes of clothes, chocolate, that manga Lita wanted, my hairbrush - oomph!"

Serena smacked into a sturdy wall - no, Darien - and managed to still glare up at him through her tears, while rubbing her bruised nose.

"Shields! Watch where you're going, would you? That hurt!"

He mirrored her scowl and shook dark bangs from his eyes. "You're the one who walked into me, Odango Atama."

"Oh you," She began to hiss but then suddenly grinned, a maniacal glint in her blue eyes. "Say, _Darien_, do you have your car with you?"

Darien eyed her with one suspicious eye as he rubbed the other with his finger. She hardly ever used his first name. "Yes…"

"Want to drive me to the Arcade?"

He snorted. "I don't think so. I don't want an Odango tornado hitting my new car. And besides, it's a beautiful day out."

"You _owe_ me for injuring my nose with your wall of a torso."

"Oh, so you're admitting to my taut physique?" Darien smirked down at her.

"Oh, you!"

Unfortunately she didn't have anything snappier than that.

Sighing, she stalked past him - rather dramatically she was pleased to admit. But he easily caught up with her, a lazy smile gracing his lips. They walked in silence for a few moments before Darien broke it.

"So uh - Odango, has anything - uh - strange happened to you lately?"

Serena glanced sideways up at Darien, a golden eyebrow raised. "What kind of question is that?"

Reddening slightly - Serena didn't see as she was now too busy eyeing glistening sweet moon cakes - he cleared his throat. "Right. Too personal."

"Too personal?" she snorted. "More like strange. Look! These cakes are so cute and delicious looking!"

"Odango, you're going to give the employees extra work because they'll have to clean off your fingerprints."

"You are SO annoying!"

But she whipped around and followed him because he was probably right although she'd never admit that to his face.

"Where are you going, anyways? Cause it looks like you're following me." said Serena in a singsong voice.

"To the arcade. Come on Odango, I know you're not that thick."

"Don't you have to be in a crowded room full of books? You know, studying science and boring stuff like that?"

"Medicine. Yes, well, I'm taking a day off - a weekend off in fact." An uncertain expression shadowed his eyes.

"Medicine. Ugh, sounds difficult." Serena's brows knit. "I have no idea what I'm going to study after high school. If I pass, that is."

"Better start thinking about it. I'm doing the prep now for university. You're in your junior year. You haven't any ideas?"

Shaking her head, she paused. "Well, I think it'd be REALLY cool to be a manga artist, but I'm not very good at drawing."

Darien awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure you'll find something."

"I'm not worried." Serena smiled brightly. "Life has a way of working itself out."

"Odango, did you really just say that?"

"I'm not a brainless idiot all the time, contrary to what you and Rei think."

Chuckling lowly, he tugged one of her braids. "You'll figure it out."

Serena felt a prickle of discomfort stir in her stomach. Why was the jerkwad acting so unusually understanding?

Conflicting feelings were rising in her mind - thoughts she didn't want to pay too much attention to. They were leading to a strange place, she mused, glancing sideways at the tall university student, clad in his trademark green jacket.

His hair was midnight black and ruffled by the breeze, eyes the color of cold sapphire. But it was his lips, when they curved into a smile that caught her attention. Wait, what?

Serena blinked at the foreign thoughts that had strayed into her mind. She scrambled, blurting the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm so happy I'm going to the onsen this weekend. We'll be so far from each other!" Smiling at his expression, she tittered, "Oh come on Shields, you know you've been waiting for some peace and quiet. I know I have."

"-doesn't have to be like that." Darien mumbled.

Her head cocked to the side. Did he really say what she thought she just heard?

"What did you say?"

"Never mind."

"Stop mumbling!"

"_Od-an-go_! Hurry up; if you're meeting Ami and the rest of them, you'd better pick up the pace."

At that she flounced past him in a whirl of shining blonde hair - she didn't need to be told twice! But Darien easily caught back up to Serena and he glanced down at her, his expression smooth and unreadable.

He was acting so strange! Serena scowled up at him. "What?"

"So where is this hot springs you're going to?"

"In the mountains near Minakami." Serena raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you, jerkwad?"

"Odango, Odango, Odango." Darien shook his head, a smirk playing at his lips. "I'm afraid jerkwad doesn't have quite the same sting that it used to have."

"OH! I can't wait to get out of here and far away from you - you're always trying to provoke me!"

Something akin to hurt stirred in the back of his eyes, but a second later Serena wondered if she'd merely imagined it as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, see you, Odango. Have a good trip. Don't eat too much of Kino's cooking or they'll have to roll you back home." Darien grinned crookedly down at her.

_Talk about mood changes_, she thought.

Serena looked up to ask him _why_ was he acting so strangely but he had disappeared. Peering through the crowded street of furry, denim, and corduroy coats, she couldn't see the familiar green coat in sight.

"He sure is acting strange. Seemed like he was disappointed about something?" She chuckled, although the knot in her stomach remained. "The jerkwad disappointed because of something I said? I'm not running on enough sleep."

* * *

Serena wasn't surprised to see Ami and Rei already outside the arcade with their respective travel bags on the ground. Ami's was a tiny navy sack whereas Rei had a large purple rollaway. _And I have my bunny print backpack that's nearly bottoming out_, she thought with a grin.

"I was hoping Lita and Mina were with you." Rei unbuttoned her thick red pea coat so she could fan herself with a free hand. "Geez, I'm hot!"

Ami tittered. "Those two are never on time. I'm surprised with you Serena that you're here on time."

"Yeah, well, Mum made pancakes this morning so I figured it was worth getting up for." At Rei's expression she continued, "AND because I knew we planned to meet at 9 am, duh."

Rei slid out a pair of white sunglasses and perched them on her nose. "What'd you say to Darien this time? He came walking past us looking miserable. It looked as if you two had gotten into a huge fight again."

"I dunno what runs through that jerkwad's head. And anyways, we always fight. Maybe he's manopausing or something."

"There's no such thing as manopause, Serena." Ami swept up her bangs with a silver headband. "But maybe he felt like his feelings weren't reciprocated-"

"Darien - like _her_?" Rei raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at their friend. "Remind me not to let you be our matchmaker."

Serena groaned. "Enough about Shields. Do you know where Mina and-"

"_Heeeeere!" _A singsong voice with a terrible pitch interrupted Serena. "Cal let me borrow his car for the weekend."

The girls gawked at the clunky gray jeep, shining and in mint condition except for the dent near the wheel.

"Isn't she a beaut?" Mina demanded proudly, her hair tied up in its signature red bow.

Lita grinned from behind the wheel. "What are you waiting for?"

"You're the ones who took forever!"

Serena nudged Ami. "Uh oh, Rei's snarling now."

"Odango!"

The blonde slipped from Rei's grasp and jumped into the jeep without a backward glance. Ami shook her blue locks and followed suit with Rei who lead from the back. She was muttering under her breath darkly, something to do with squashing an Odango.

* * *

"This cabin is so charming!" Mina squealed, launching herself onto the bed that was piled with flannel quilts and pillows. "What a comfy bed! Dibs on this one!"

Serena's gaze wandered around the cabin. The living room was comprised of a small card table with five chairs littered around it. Wooden walls stretched into hardwood floors and there were thick knitted maroon rugs at each doorway.

A pitcher of fall flora was on the card table. A squashed navy couch and matching chairs were arranged in the sitting area where a TV was positioned in front of the windows, overlooking the tangled forest.

"Perfect spot for movies and junk food." Lita sighed dreamily, twirling a rosebud earring.

"And hotties!" Mina squealed.

Serena stifled a laugh. Mina was at the window, peeling back the shades, staring at a group of raucous boys walking past the cabin.

Rei smirked, eying the boys with a skeptical brow. "If you like thirteen-year-olds."

Mina did a double take. "Whoops! I guess that counts _them_ out."

"Cradle robber." Serena sniggered, shaking her index finger at Mina.

"Want to spend a few hours studying before we watch movies?"

The four girls sweat-dropped and refused to make eye contact with the bluenette who was grinning cheekily at them.

"I was only kidding."

Lita heaved a sigh. Mina's shoulders drooped with relief and she sunk back into the chair with a sigh. Serena retreated from her mad dash from the cabin - left hand clutching the latest Fruits Basket manga and sneakers in the other.

"Let's go down to the store in town and get some groceries, Ami." Lita coaxed.

The two girls slipped on their shoes and went out the door, Lita chatting excitedly about all the ingredients they would need for her masterpieces.

Serena sighed as she settled into the cushy chair near the TV. "This is the life."

Rei unzipped a violet makeup bag and dumped out colored bottles of nail polish, clinking together, all ranging from fuchsia to baby blue.

Mina perked up and picked up one of the bottles. "Seduction?"

"Candy?" Serena smirked, holding up a pink bottle to the girls.

"These are the cheesiest nail polish names."

"Hah! Passion/Angst. Who knew the life of nail polish was so dramatic?"

Mina sniggered. "Good one."

Rei rolled her violet eyes and unfastened the baby blue shade. "Yap all you want. I know you want to try some. Go on."

Serena knocked around some of the bottles and decided on a soft pearly pink shade. Mina cocked her head at her, a playful glint in her eyes.

"So, anymore gifts from your secret admirer?"

Shaking her head, Serena kept her eyes downcast. "Nope." Maybe it had been a onetime thing.

"How do you even know it's a secret admirer?" Rei questioned.

Reddening, she said, "Well, I found a little box with my name on it."

"That's so cute! Why doesn't stuff like that ever happen to me?" Mina's dreamy expression morphed into a pout as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, but what if I don't like who it is?"

"Always positive I see." Rei drawled. "I wouldn't worry about that."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Why, do you know who it is?"

Rei shook her head. "No, but I have a good feeling about it. Call it womanly intuition."

"Ohhhh." Mina's eyes widened dramatically. "Rei's got a feeling."

Serena sniggered and went back to work on her nails.

Fifteen minutes later Lita and Ami came bustling through the door with bursting bags of groceries.

Soon the cabin was brimming with the fragrant scent of chocolate melting and blending with thick cream. Lita had lit up a few candles near her cooking station and her hair was wound up in a tight knot.

Serena looked up from her manga and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. Kyo was so _hot_! She darted a glance around to see if anyone had noticed but Rei and Mina were busy painting their nails and Ami's head was buried in a thick botany textbook.

She glanced over at Lita. "That smells soooo delicious!"

"Thanks." Lita wiped at the sweat on her forehead. "Guess what? The boy at the cash was so cute. He asked me what I was baking that night and I told him, chocolate soufflé."

Ami nodded, her glasses slipping down to the end of her pert nose. "He asked if he could join us later after his shift."

Mina's head snapped up. "Well, that's awfully forward of him. Did you say yes?"

Lita sighed. "I nearly said yes. But then I saw he had a ring on his left finger, scrounging, lying-"

"Oh and guess who else we saw in town, Serena?"

A strangled cough escaped Lita and Serena caught the tail end of frantic waving in Ami's direction. Narrowed sky blue eyes zoned in on Ami.

"_Who_ did you see?"

_Tap tap!_

Her heart thudded lightly as her eyes darted to the front door. No, it couldn't be happening. She had gone to Minakami in anticipation of not dealing with any outside annoyances.

_Shields!_

"How does this happen to _meeeee_?" Serena whined, throwing her face into her hands.

"Relax Serena." Rei snapped and Mina chimed in, "He's awfully good-looking, Sere! Give him a chance. Anyways, no one's saying you have to go out with him."

Serena eyes shot daggers at the two girls. "Glad to hear that."

Squaring her shoulders, she stomped to the front door and swung it open with surprising force.

Andrew grinned widely at Serena from below the outdoor light. She blinked.

"Where's Shields?"

He looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well - he didn't think you'd want him to be here so -"

"He didn't come because of me?" Serena interrupted, her blue eyes flashing, a flash of guilt rippling through her stomach.

_Baka!_

"Well, he's probably just out for a walk now. We've got a cabin near the entrance."

"He is so infuriating! I won't be able to enjoy myself with him out there alone. _Shields_!" Serena sputtered. Sliding on her canvas shoes, she marched down the stairs, blonde braids flapping behind her.

Andrew's mouth was ajar when he looked back at the girls. At the smell of soufflé, he shrugged his shoulders and walked in. "I'm sure she'll convince him."

Ami smiled from her perched position on the cushy chair. Somehow, she sensed that her intuition on love was keener than Rei thought. And considering what Andrew had just said...

"Knew it." Giggling softly to herself, she returned to the paragraph on plant senescence.

* * *

Serena peeled her eyes wide in the darkness, trying to distinguish blobs of darkness with a blob of Darien. The sun had retreated past the horizon faster than she had anticipated and there weren't street lights in the woods. She pulled her sweater tighter around her chin and exhaled.

"Shields?"

The wind was picking up and goose bumps were rising in an orchestrated fashion on her bare legs. Squinting, she couldn't make out what was ahead of her but the bending shapes of the trees in the distance.

A sliver of moonlight illuminated the path in front of her. Leaning down, she was surprised to see a shapely red rose at the base of a shrub.

_This is for me, it must be_, she thought.

Her insides warmed considerably as the realization hit her. There wasn't a note but somehow, Serena felt as if this was another sign. A gift left from her secret admirer?

Grinning, she picked up the pace, rose in her hand. An image had begun to take form in her mind's eye. Her secret admirer finally revealing who he was, taking her on her first date, their hands clasping together. He leaned in towards her, brushing his hand across her face-

"Odango?"

Serena had been so lost in the reverie of her secret admirer that she yelped and launched backwards, stumbling into Darien's arms.

Strong hands grasped her upper arms and Serena howled, kicking her feet, not yet realizing who it was.

"It's just me, Odango. Relax." Darien released his grip and Serena whirled around at him, her blue eyes wide and dilated.

"What are you doing there just lurking? I was looking for you so we could go back to the cabin and you had to go and scare me." She paused, and glanced down at her hand clenching her rose.

"My beautiful rose."

Her rose was crushed. The broken petals flew from her hand in the breeze of the forest.

Serena's lower lip shook. "You made me crush it!"

Darien tried to hide his grin at her adorable expression. "Listen Odango, I'll buy you a whole bouquet of roses. I'm just glad I found you. It got dark really quickly. I decided to go to the cabin but Andrew said you had left to look for me."

Serena exhaled noisily and folded her arms in front of her chest, watching him carefully. For a moment -before she had felt threatened- being in Darien's arms had felt almost romantic, his grip had been strong and comforting. Blushing, she glanced down at her goose pimpled legs and kicked at a pebble, trying to reel in her emotions.

He paused. "Where'd you get the rose anyways?"

She swerved around him and began walking up a well-trodden path, the darkness of the night nearly swallowing her up.

"From someone special."

"Wrong way, Odango."

She turned around and looked back at Darien, a sliver of light sprinkled across his face, highlighting his sculpted cheekbones. His sapphire eyes glittered and she felt warmth stirring in the pit of her stomach. This was Darien. _Shields_. Why was she getting so flustered by him?

Coughing, she cleared her throat and stuck a hand on her hip.

"Well then braniac, if you know where we're going, let's go! Besides, Lita's making soufflé! I'll never forgive you if it's all gone when we get back." A cheeky smile played at her lips and Darien shook his head.

"We're going to all turn into blimps if we have too much of Kino's food."

"You and Rei think alike. You both can go for a run in the morning if you're that worried." Serena drawled and Darien just rolled his eyes in response.

The wind was picking up and the petals were rippling out of her small hand. Instinctively, she gripped her necklace and let out a soft, lamenting sigh. Where was her secret admirer that night? Was he thinking of her? Dreaming of their first kiss?

Serena didn't catch the wistful expression on Darien's face.

"You know Shields - _erm - _ Darien, I don't really hate you." Serena began. "You just infuriate me sometimes."

"I don't dislike you either, Odango. You're just such an easy target to tease."

Serena glared up at him. "Shields!"

"So stumped you can't form a proper insult? You really _are_ rattled tonight." Darien mused, sapphire eyes lit with fiery amusement.

Snapping her leg in front of him, she let out a triumphant snigger as he tripped over her foot.

"Lita's taught me a few tricks. You better watch it."

After standing up straight, he rubbed absentmindedly at his elbow. "Yeah, you really cracked me one in the arm. You're something else, Odango!"

For some reason, Serena felt her cheeks stain red and her heart thrummed beneath her chest. What was getting into her? She glanced away from him.

Serena pulled her sweater closer, shivering. "Are we almost there?"

Darien nodded. "I think it's up this way."

"Think? Is this just a ploy of yours to try and spend more time with me, you know, alone?"

Serena gulped; she was flirting with him, the jerkwad! She snuck a glance at him as he gazed forwards, his muscles taut around his jawbone, like Syaoran.

_Ahhh, I'm comparing him to Syaoran? This can't be good_, she whined.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Odango, do you think I have no game?"

"Game?"

"You know . . . how to treat a girl. We would not be in the middle of a dark cold forest."

Serena was glad it was dark because her cheeks were blistering hot. Her heart felt like a magic jumping bean, bumping and springing along inside of her excitedly.

"Right. So are those rumors true about you and Raina then?"

Sensing his heavy gaze on her, she glanced to the side at a cabin that was in a rundown state; paint peeling and broken glass windows.

"What rumors?"

"That you and Raina are dating?"

Serena didn't know what possessed her to bring this up. Her mind was betraying her lips because she was probing into his personal life! Serena exhaled softly, willing the warmth in her cheeks to subside.

Darien snorted. "Wow, Odango. I know you act ditzy sometimes but I'm surprised you'd believe that high school drivel."

"So you're not with her?" She implored, making the mistake of looking up at Darien. His dark midnight eyes met hers and her heart thrummed from the intensity of his gaze.

"Nope."

They walked in the silence - apart from the crunching sounds of twigs snapping beneath their feet and leaves folding in. Serena felt her heartbeat slow, lost in thought of a daydream now beginning to be infiltrated by a certain sapphire-eyed senior.

"There you two are!" The light from a rustic lamp illuminated Mina's flirty smile and the intertwined arms of her and Andrew.

A light bulb went off in her head, illuminating her tangled thoughts.

"Wait a minute..."

Darien glanced down, sensing something had shifted in the blonde girl.

Her mind raced as the wind whipped her long braids forward - could her secret admirer be Andrew? It had to be someone from Azabu Juban. The rose had been planted for her to find meaning that it had to be either Darien or Andrew. Realistically, Darien didn't count so it had to be Andrew.

Thoughts raced through her like greyhounds in the last stretch of their race - what would this mean for her? From the looks of things Mina was really beginning to like Andrew. . .

"Maybe they didn't want to be found." Mina giggled and Serena coughed on a choked laugh.

Darien rolled his sapphire eyes at Serena. "Odango here got lost."

"You're the one who got his knickers in a twist and wouldn't come to hang out. So then it rested on me to go find you!"

"Knickers in a twist?"

Andrew and Mina laughed at the invisible sparks flying between the dark and light haired pair.

"Come on, there won't be any soufflé left." Darien smirked.

Serena exhaled. "Coming!"

"Oh, me too!" Mina smiled apologetically at Andrew and hooked arms with Serena.

As they bolted up the hill, thoughts bombarded Serena. Why couldn't her secret admirer be Darien? He would never like her in a million years. Biting her lower lip, she glanced at Mina. It seemed like her friend liked Andrew.

Another thought struck her, maybe one of them was helping out someone from Juban. With that feeble hope, Serena exhaled, trying to quell the wriggling nerves. She'd come to Minakami to relax, not worry relentlessly!

* * *

Andrew joined his friend and shook his head. "So, she finally found you."

"I found her." Darien corrected, his hands coming up behind his head.

The cabin came into view and Andrew decided to probe a bit, because well, what are friends for?

"So did you tell her?"

Darien coughed. "No, of course not."

"Maybe you'll get a chance this weekend." Andrew said, his blue eyes light with encouragement and warmth.

"Maybe." Darien said, but his tone betrayed him. Andrew decided not to push his serious friend. Already he was impressed with what Darien was doing. Who would have thought?

He nodded at the cabin. "Come on, you have to try the soufflé. It's delicious."

"So I've heard." Darien's replied dryly.

The stars twinkled with silent laughter.

* * *

"I don't want to watch that one!" Serena protested, hands crossed in front of her bunny pajamas. "I _hate_ scary movies."

Mina sniggered. "Well, we have two boys we can cuddle if it gets really scary."

Darien choked and Serena turned purple. "Cuddle him? I don't think so!"

"Why'd you immediately think of Darien, Sere?" Lita waggled her eyebrows at Serena. "Something you're not telling us?"

Serena eyes widened. She shoved her quivering hands beneath her thighs and glanced up to see Darien looking equally unnerved. Why didn't she _think_ before she spoke?

"It's not like that!" Serena said hastily. "I mean, I like Darien as a friend, duh."

Rei raised a hand. "Wait, am I hearing this correctly? You're talking civilly about Darien and now admit that he's your friend?"

Ami clucked her tongue. "Now do you believe me, Rei?"

"Believe what?" Serena asked suspiciously, glad for a diversion from the conversation. _I'm blushing again!_

"Oh nothing." Ami disappeared behind her botany textbook.

Lita raised an eyebrow. "You've gotten to our Ami, Mina."

"Hm?" Mina quipped just as innocently.

"How about this one?" Serena asked holding up the second disc of Fruits Basket.

"No way." Darien howled. "Are you in fourth grade, Odango?"

Her lower lip quivered.

Darien's expression softened. "Or we can if you really want to."

"Hah!" Serena called out triumphantly. "Gotcha, sucker."

"I rule that out. We are _not_ watching that." said Rei.

Lita grinned evilly. "Right. cause you have some more mature films for us? Uh-hen-tai."

Motoki's eyes almost fell out of his head as he gawked at the now fuming Rei.

Serena burst into giggles and weakly waved her hand at Rei. "We're teasing you. How about Dirty Dancing? Patrick Swayze, ow ow!"

They burst in laughter and Rei shook her head, nose in the air.

Motoki patted her arm. "Don't worry Rei, we'll find something."

"Something only for adult viewers?" Mina howled, slapping her knees.

Rei tugged at the hem of her red pajama top, eyes flashing. "They started teasing me because I didn't want to read Card Captor Sakura anymore."

"It's so good though. Syaoran is so hot!" Serena protested.

"You're crushing over a fictional character?" Darien quipped, cracking up.

"Duh! Have you _seen_ that jawline?" Serena asked, fanning herself with her copy of Fruits Basket. "Actually, don't answer that."

Mina let out a peal of laughter. "Aw, Sere, he _is_ good-looking."

"How about this one?" Ami asked, holding up a copy of Cabin in the Woods.

"That's a scary one isn't it? No way!" Serena started to unravel her buns and glanced at the dark window. "Can't we watch Something's Gotta Give?"

"What are we, in our forties?" Rei clucked. Her freshly painted scarlet nails flashed as she swung her black hair up into a loose bun.

Lita raised a hand. "I have an idea. Why don't we form an assembly line and start peeling cucumbers so I can make mustard pickles? I brought them just in case." She pointed to an embroidered shopping bag overflowing with plump English cucumbers.

Six blank stares met Lita. She waved a hand at them and chortled weakly. "Never mind. Bad idea."

Serena grinned. "We're watching Fruits Basket and that's that."

Fifteen minutes later, Andrew was softly snoring, his head getting dangerously close to Rei's shoulder. Every now and then he would snuffle in a silky strand of her hair up his nose and cough loudly. Serena was squished in between him and Darien, and would giggle uproariously when this would happen.

Darien seemed pleased with the situation. Well, he wasn't scowling. Mina was in one of the squishy chairs, finishing her toes with the shade called Seduction, a scarlet tone. Lita was busy at her cooking station, humming softly to herself.

"Tell me, do Kyo and Tohru get together at the end?" Ami questioned, her eyes peeking over her textbook.

Serena waggled her eyebrows and shook an index finger. "We can't tell you that! It would ruin the suspense."

Darien let out a rattled sigh. "Suspense? What suspense? This story is so cheesy."

"Better than Cabin in the Woods." Serena stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the TV where Kyo was being beat up by Kagure.

The show didn't last too long before Lita interrupted them with steaming plates of rhubarb- strawberry pie.

"This is really good." Darien commented as they all munched their way through the pie, Fruits Basket all but forgotten, expect for Ami whose eyes were still glued to the TV.

Lita dusted her hands off with a dishtowel and came to sit down next to Ami. "Not too bad if I say so myself. Dang, who am I kidding? It's delicious."

Mina laughed. "Feel free to come and bake at my place...anytime!"

After they finished eating, Darien nudged Andrew. "We should probably get going, it's pretty late."

"Wait!" They all turned to Mina whose eyes were glimmering with excitement.

"I have a fabulous idea!" She clapped her hands together, her blonde hair bouncing as she followed the boys to the door. "Why don't you join us when we go to the hot springs tomorrow afternoon?"

Serena locked eyes with Darien and quickly looked away, her stomach churning uncomfortably at the suggestion. She had forgotten about the secret admirer confusion while watching Fruits Basket but now the worry rushed back into her like a freight train.

Motoki nodded. "That'd be a great idea. See you tomorrow in the afternoon."

"See you." Darien nodded. "Thanks for having us."

They closed the door behind them and Mina flicked off the outdoor light. She heard a loud _ouch_ from below. She flicked the light back on. "Opps."

Serena grinned and poked her head through the window to see Darien rubbing his head. As if sensing someone watching him, he glanced back up and caught eyes with Serena. Smirking, he gave a little wave and shook his head.

She awkwardly waved back then let the curtains fall away in front of her. _Weird_. Her cheeks were hot and she felt the foreign nervousness wriggling around her stomach.

"You don't seem upset about Darien coming tomorrow." Rei mused. "Perhaps you're beginning to like him?"

Serena snorted. "Yeah right. I'm going to bed!"

But as her head fell against the soft pillow, she realized that's exactly what she feared was happening.

* * *

The next day the girls woke up early to a Lita brunch special. She made pancakes and blueberry lime sauce with fresh whipped cream. Shortly after, they left the cabin to go on a long hike towards the onsen, their reward for the tedious hike.

"Wow. I cannot wait to get there." Serena wheezed, pausing for a moment to inhale a warm breath.

Mina groaned. "My legs feel like jelly. I'm don't think I'm gonna make it."

"Come on, _girls_! Nearly there!" came Rei's voice.

Of course, she was already at the top of the hill. Their ebony-haired friend was a marathon runner and woke up in the early mornings to go for her daily 10k run. Ami was halfway up the hill and the other three girls were struggling along.

"Easy for her to say." Lita grunted from Serena's left.

Too tired to respond, Serena nodded, continuing the trek up the rocky terrain. Soon they would be melting away into the hot water. Soon.

A shadow appeared at the top of the hill and Serena squinted against the blinding sun. A shiver of anticipation coursed through her. Darien and Andrew.

Serena paused, looking down at her disheveled appearance. Her face was probably the shade of a well-cooked lobster. She began wiping away the sweat on her forehead, foreign butterflies floating around her stomach. When she realized what she was doing, her hand dropped to her side.

_I'm feeling nervous to see him_, she thought indignantly. _It's just Shields!_

"Wow, they were quick too." Mina wheezed, her hand pinching her side. "I'm regretting that third pancake."

Lita puffed a laugh from Serena's left. "Third? You mean sixth, right?"

Serena's breaths drew in noisily as they got closer to the top. A shiver raced up her back when she caught sight of a smirking Darien, adorned in a pair of black slacks and a loose sweatshirt.

Andrew waved an adoring smile on his face. "You can make it! Just imagine how the springs are going to feel!"

A hurtling conclusion occurred in Serena's mind - could her secret admirer really be Andrew? She hadn't found anything more from her secret admirer . . . well it had only been one evening since finding the rose . . . but the way Andrew was watching her, it made her feel uncomfortable.

Her throat tightened and she inhaled deeply, quelling the tears that were forming.

Serena caught Darien watching her carefully. A prickle of hope warmed her for a moment but then she shook herself mentally. There was _no_ way he was interested in her.

"Odango, I'm impressed. You made it. I wondered if one of us would have to lifeboat you the remaining way." Darien smirked down at her, his taut arms folded across his chest.

Serena felt a pang as she locked eyes with him. Before she could say anything though, Mina bumped into her from behind.

"Made it. Finally." wheezed Mina.

Lita coughed. "It's going to be a lot easier going down the hill."

"Good job!" Ami pushed her bangs back with her silver headband. "I'm really looking forward to the springs."

"Me-" Serena began but she paused. A scratch tickled her elbow and Serena glanced down abruptly, a creepy crawly centipede was making its way up her leg!

"Ewww!" Yelping, she hot-footed it down the path to the springs.

The area was serene and lush. The mountains behind the springs acted as silent protectors for the guests who dipped into the relaxing hot onsen.

A group of young boys were ahead of her, shoving and pushing one another, nodding at Serena and Mina who had just joined her.

"I'm sooo embarrassed." Mina moaned. One of the boys slipped on his bottom as he tried to climb a tree. "And I thought they were hotties."

Serena patted her shoulder. "At least they're cute thirteen-year-olds."

Yawning, Mina stretched her hands up in the air. "So, Andrew is pretty cute, huh?"

Serena glanced at her friend in confirmation. _Not to mention I'm starting to like Darien_, she thought to herself. But she nodded.

"He's so funny! And cute. _And_ he can make yummy chocolate shakes." Serena grinned half-heartedly, nudging Mina's arm.

"I know! I have to try and get his attention somehow." Mina mused, playing with the silky ends of her hair. "Hmm. . ."

"What? You like Andrew?" came Ami's pert voice.

Glancing behind to make sure that Andrew hadn't heard what Ami said, Mina whirled on her.

"Ami! I don't want him to know that!"

Wrinkles appeared across Ami's bare forehead. "Well how will he know to make a move?"

Mina sighed and stretched an arm across Ami's shoulders. "Boy, do I have a lot to teach you."

Taking the moment to slip away from the two, Serena paused and snapped a shot of the dark mountains embracing the blue sky. Thinking everyone had gone ahead, she turned with a little jump of surprise to see Darien watching her.

His hands were in his sweater pocket and his black hair was ruffled by the breeze in the air.

Serena swallowed tightly, a lump already forming in her throat, nerves thrumming beneath her skin. Why had things suddenly shifted as they had?

"Odango, you're not your usual perky self." Darien paused and locked eyes with her. "Although I doubt you'd ever tell me if anything was up. But - are you alright?"

Pasting on a smile, Serena nodded and went to cuff his head good-naturedly but he grabbed her hand.

"I see - you pretend you're okay by resorting to abuse. Hm. Interesting." Darien mused, his hand still holding onto hers tightly. "But you know . . . you can talk to me about whatever's bothering you, if you'd like."

He squeezed her hand and dropped it, a trace of a blush below his eyes. Now he was the one looking embarrassed, eyes downcast to the side as they continued along the path down to the hot springs.

"Oh, Shields. You wouldn't want to know why I'm down." Serena said abruptly and then bit her lower lip. Why didn't she _think_ before saying things? _Argh!_

"Oh?" A curiosity lingered in his eyes. Serena blanched - what should she say?

"I'm on my period!" She blurted out. "No, actually I did just finish otherwise I wouldn't be going to the hot springs."

_Oh ewwww, why did I say that_? This was going downhill quickly. But she couldn't stop.

"But you know, the moods tend to last."

Darien's cheeks were red and she felt like smacking herself in the forehead.

"Well, now that THAT awkward conversation is over, how can you feel like I'm not up front with you?" Serena chirped.

Darien snorted and drawled, "I feel _so_ much closer to you, Odango."

She impulsively slipped her arm through his. "I do too!"

Raising his eyebrows, he leaned down and brushed cool fingers against her forehead. "Wow, these are some moods you're having."

Laughing loudly, she tried to keep the shiver to a minimum when he touched her forehead. She was seriously overreacting. This. Was. Shields.

Before she could say anything, Mina and Andrew came into view.

"There you are! You lovebirds!" Mina teased loudly. "Andrew and I were about to go looking for you. Come on, let's get in the water!"

Serena eyes darted to Andrew and then back at Darien. He was smiling and responding to something Mina had said.

"Serena. . .uh, can you take a picture with me over here?" Andrew paused and locked eyes with Darien. "Mina, can you take it?"

Serena felt a wave of nausea - why oh why did her secret admirer have to be Andrew? Mina looked a bit put out as Andrew handed her the camera.

"There, just click that big red button."

"This camera sure is fancy!" Mina chirped, her eyes flashing.

Andrew nodded at Darien. "We'll be right there. A few minutes." He said the last word with a meaningful glance at Darien but Serena was busy staring at the peak of the mountains, gripping her hands together tightly at her side.

"Alright, smile!"

Andrew's arm snaked around Serena's waist and she tried not to grimace. Sure, Andrew was funny and nice, and wow the chocolate milkshakes were delicious. But . . . he just wasn't Darien.

She grimaced again.

"Serena! Smile, geesh!" came Mina's admonished voice. "Here, one more."

She pasted on a cheesy smile.

"Got it!"

Mina bounced over to show Andrew the photo but Serena had already begun to walk towards the onsen, enthusiasm now extinguished. Head hanging low, she slid into the dimly lit changing room.

From the doorway, she could make out that Lita, Rei, and Ami were already in the steamy water. Darien was no where's in sight.

Sighing, she looked around the room. There were a row of stalls and wait, was that a box?

Serena's eyes narrowed. Stepping forwards, she saw a tiny silver box_. Serena_.

"Oh. . ." Her hand flipped the box open. A little note was attached.

_Serena,_

_Tonight, meet me outside your cabin._

_8 pm. _

Resting on a black velvet cushion was a delicate sparkling bracelet with a lock on the end, perfectly matching her necklace.

Her mind clicked. Darien must have gone in and placed the box in here for Andrew, that's why he had gone on ahead.

And now her suspicions were nearly confirmed. Mina would be upset and Serena would feel even more miserable. Should she confront Andrew later on and tell him she didn't like him like that and give back the beautiful gifts?

Her hand crept up and clutched the necklace. If only Darien. . .

Shaking her head, she quickly changed into her navy tankini and swept her hair into two miniature buns. Leaving the box by her clothes, she headed into the onsen, her face drawn.

* * *

"This is glorious." Rei purred from the steamy water, her body submerged up to her shoulders.

Lita sighed. "We need to make this a tradition."

Ami waded across the water and settled in between Mina and Rei. "I think my grades will benefit from this break. I am feeling quite relaxed and rejuvenated to return to studies on Monday."

"See Ami? Told you it was a good idea!"

Mina lifted a steaming hand to her cheek. "This place is absolutely gorgeous."

Serena nodded, her eyes traveling around the dimly lit onsen. It was outdoors but even with the natural sunlight dimming because of the coming night, one could still see the scraggly green trees and the misshapen tips of the mountain.

Leafy green pots were scattered around the cobblestone path and bamboo lights were strung on the edge of the iron wrought fence. The bamboo lights gave the area a warm aura and Serena inhaled the steam, an aromatic eucalyptus scent.

"Where are the boys?" Mina asked. "They're taking longer than we took."

Serena winced. They probably were talking about Andrew's plan to meet up with her later that night. She kept silent.

Rei splashed some water on her face. "There they are."

Mina nudged Serena's shoulder and whistled. "Darien is built!"

Serena didn't say anything as her eyes roved across his figure. She knew he participated in track and field at Juban High but Mina was right! His stomach was lean and sculpted, navy swim shorts rested on his hips and his long legs extended from them.

Her eyes extended upwards.

Visibly they looked relaxed but Serena could see some tension in Darien's eyes. Something was bothering him.

Something was bothering her too. The charm bracelet. _8 pm_.

Her stomach squirmed and she swallowed sourly. Feeling emotional, she looked away from his probing glance as he and Andrew slid into the water.

"Serena, your hair looks cute that way." Andrew commented, his eyes taking in her braided buns.

She smiled wanly. "Thanks! Can't have my hair shedding in the hot springs."

"Ew." Rei violet eyes took her in. "That look does suit you. A bit more mature than the pigtails."

"There she goes again." Lita snorted, "Mature."

Rei rolled her eyes. "I'm just growing up and you guys are still kids."

"If you're kids what are we?" Darien drawled, his cheeks warm from the steam. He glanced over at Serena but she couldn't meet his eyes.

The heat was becoming unbearable.

Standing up, she began to wade to the side so she could prop herself up out of the hot water. Right before she made her way to the ledge, she slipped. Instinctively, Darien reached out and caught her underneath the arms, his hands tight below her.

Blushing to her roots, she mumbled, "Thanks."

Darien raised an eyebrow, his sapphire eyes searching hers. "Odango, thought you were going to bash your head there."

"Sure, sure. Admit it, you like her." Rei extended her arms behind her braided crown of hair. "You guys have been all over each other this weekend."

Serena felt her eyes bulge and Darien for once in his life seemed just as stumped for words as she was.

"Erm-"

Mina saved her from coming up with anything too witty. "Andrew and I were thinking of having a bonfire later tonight, what do you all think?"

"Smores!" Lita gasped dreamily.

"Great, another ten pounds." Rei snorted as Ami smiled. "That sounds great!"

"Yummy." Serena offered absently. She was too busy trying to forget the sensation of Darien's fingers on her skin.

"Want to play a naming game?" Mina demanded. "I'll start first!"

"Sure." Lita mumbled, her eyes closed and cheeks red.

However, the steam was beginning to be too much for Serena. Swallowing, she glanced over at the girls and once more caught a curious look from Darien. His eyebrow rose.

"I-I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to get some fresh air." She said, standing up and pushing herself out of the steaming water.

"So soon?" Mina pouted. "Maybe just stick your feet in?"

Serena shook her head. "I need some fresh air. I'm going to go change."

"I'll come with you, Odango. I'm feeling a bit too warm myself." Darien flashed a brief grin at her but all she felt was a tight squeeze in her chest.

"That's okay!" Serena shook her head at him but he was already standing up out of the water, water dripping from his toned waist and down his legs.

Lit swept her wet chestnut hair up into a bun. "I have some Advil in my purse if you have a headache."

"Thanks."

She walked past the girls, aware of Darien's presence behind her. She continued down the cobblestone path, hands shaking and eyes smarting.

A hand gripped hers. "Odango? What's going on?"

Staring up at Darien, she shook her head, aware of the trail of tears now making their way down the side of her face.

"I'm fine, Shields. Leave me be."

"No, you're not. Stop avoiding the question."

Serena gulped and her ears pounded from a pulse. A surging thought was racing through her mind, calling her to be truthful, to tell him what was really going on.

To be honest with him.

"I like you."

Darien's eyes widened and whatever he was about to say didn't come. He closed his mouth abruptly.

"You what?"

Serena bit her lip and sighed. "Someone has been leaving gifts for me since Thursday and I finally figured it out that it was Andrew. Last night I realized that I wished it was you who'd been leaving me the gifts. But I knew it wasn't."

Pausing, she gripped her navy skirt and squeezed the water out of it. Her eyes drifted back to Darien's and she felt scorched by his gaze. Why had everything gotten so complicated?

Biting her lower lip, she shrugged. "That's why I've been acting strange and moody. There. I said it."

Miserable, she looked down at her feet but jumped with surprise as a finger tipped her chin up to meet Darien's swirling sapphire eyes.

"It was me." Lightness was in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Serena felt a wriggle of hope slip through her.

Hoarsely she said, "You're kidding."

He retracted his fingers and now he was the one who looked uncertain, eyes shadowed and expression unreadable. They both looked off to the side where Mina was giggling hysterically at something Andrew had said.

Finally he spoke.

"I'm not. It was me. Cheesy, huh?"

Impulsively, Serena threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. A half-sob laugh slipped from her throat.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'm moody."

He laughed gruffly and stroked the side of her face. "I spose I was too."

"Knew it." A few tears trickled from her eyes "Manopause."

Darien's laughed loudly. "Odango, there's no-"

"Yeah, yeah, Ami told me." Serena's hands wrapped around his waist. She placed her chin on his taut chest and stared up at him, nerves gently thrumming along her waist.

She felt burned by the searing movement in his eyes. There was lightness to his being that illuminated the shadows under his eyes. Gosh, he was handsome. His silky black hair was still dripping wet, bangs hanging past his eyes.

He chuckled lowly. "You're staring."

Stepping gently on his bare foot, she poked a tongue out. "No, you are."

Silence crept around them but she couldn't keep the comment to herself that was rolling around in her mind.

"How did this ever happen between us?"

"I don't know. I can't believe I played secret admirer"

Peeking a glance up at him, she grinned wickedly. "I knew there was something up when I saw you last night -"

His finger tapped her on the lips and her heart thumped at the warmth now thrumming through her body.

Darien let out an impatient sigh. "Odango, did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?"

Smiling, now knowing what he was about to do, she blathered on, "Well, my mother always-"

His lips captured hers mid-sentence and she let out a soft squeal in spite of herself. Trembling hands came up and circled around his neck as he insistently kissed her, first slow and then quickening, faster, until she felt hot tears beginning to leak out of the corner of her eyes.

"Darien," She murmured, eyes still closed out of embarrassment. "Stop."

He paused and pulled away. A finger wiped the edge of her cheek. "Odango, what's wrong?"

Letting out a weak laugh, she felt more tears begin to slide down her cheeks.

"I dunno. I'm probably a bit overwhelmed." She exhaled. "I really thought it was Andrew and I was beginning to worry because I know Mina really likes him."

Chuckling softly, he wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Peeking one eye open, she sighed.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, Odango." He coaxed, his hand coming now to rest on her cheek.

"I know but I _ammm_." The familiar whine entered her voice and she swallowed tightly. "I just started crying while we were kissing."

Darien's cheek came to rest close to hers. "It's okay."

Commotion was heard from the edge of the onsen and Serena let out a little squeal of embarrassment as she unglued her cheek from Darien's.

Perfect timing on her friends parts as always.

"What is this?" came Rei's snarky tone as Mina clapped her hands together.

Ami let out a happy noise. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Lita asked, her mouth ajar, staring at the couple tangled together.

Ami grinned. "That Darien and Serena were meant for each other."

Giggling embarrassedly, Serena snaked a hand around his waist.

"Who knew Ami would be the matchmaker in our group?"

* * *

The stars speckled the otherwise immaculate ebony sky. Serena sighed as she snuggled her head underneath Darien's chin, her arms wrapped around his warm body. They had quickly discovered that she tended to be on the chilly side and he was usually warm.

"That's one more reason why we're perfect for each other." She mused aloud.

Darien chuckled. "Odango."

She stiffened and looked up at Darien. "You know what's funny?"

"Hm?"

Serena paused, warmth rising in her neck, as she thought about what she was going to say.

"Well, when I started finding the gifts from my secret admirer I imagined us meeting, hanging out, and -"

She was interrupted by him leaning down, his lips capturing hers. He brushed them softly and then pulled away, sapphire eyes glittering.

"Kissing." She sighed. Leaning up so her arms were around his neck, she gave him an Eskimo kiss, nose to nose.

"You have a thing for interrupting me, you know."

Darien grinned. "You talk too much sometimes."

They laughed and sat together in silence, the sound of tree branches cracking when an animal rustled through the otherwise quiet forest. The air was fresh and cool - a welcome change from the stuffy cabin. At least that had been their excuse.

Rei had chortled. "A walk. Sure, you're going for just a walk."

To which Ami piped up, "It's a romantic idea."

"I never imagined it would be you, you know." Serena confided, her heart hopping when she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes. "All you did was tease me so when I did start to fall for you I thought I was going crazy."

Darien lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, the other hand tracing her lips and then up around her neck.

"Imagine the limb I was going on." He muttered.

She caught his finger and pressed it to her chest so he could feel her heart beat.

"I'm happy you went for it."

Darien nestled his face in her neck, breathing in softly and dropping a kiss on her cool neck.

"I am too."

The lights flickered on from the outside and a shrill giggle could be heard.

"Break it up you two! Sere, I'm putting on the next episode of Fruits Basket!"

Startled, she slid out of his lap. "Coming!" Darien let out a sigh.

"Come on then!" An impish smile played at her lips.

Darien raised an eyebrow, amusement lingering in his eyes. "Fruits Basket? Do I have to?"

"Yes, if you're going to be my boyfriend you'll have to suffer through a few more episodes." She smiled evilly and intertwined her fingers with his, marching him back up to the cabin.

Fin

* * *

A/N: D'awhhhh. How did you like it? Please leave me a review! I would love to hear from you all. I have a longer fic planned but am still working on it. I hope to have the first chapter out sometime next month.

Ev xox


End file.
